Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style)
Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (Melrose Place) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Kirarise (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style) - Tank My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana, Warner Bros., All-Stars and Corporation Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG